


Apple Of My Eye

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eternatus is not a good idea to ride man its an evil dragon boi, F/M, Gloria is a Queen, HOP DESERVES TO BE A PROFESSOR AND TRAVEL THE WORLD, Hop is an awkward boy who loves his friends family and pokemon and Id die for him, Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Older Hop (Pokemon), Post-Canon, and thats valid baby, but does Gloria care? no, i cant believe that has a tag, like super post canon, oblivious idiots, years later post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Hop and Gloria have been friends for years, through absent family figures and creepy woods, through championships and exams. These two are thicker than thieves.With Hop leaving Galar for a time, it made sense to finally confess their feelings for each other! Here goes nothing!
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche Confession Fic is Cliche. 
> 
> I actually find the whole applin thing cute so this was fun to write! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.

2 weeks, 5 days, and six hours.    
Gloria must have been lucky when she first found Sweet Pie, the then Applin now Flapple.    
Yes, Gloria had been aware that she was lucky but not how lucky to be exact.   
But she had one now and just in time!   
  
Well, it was just in time, except someone was actually available to battle her this Champion Cup. Someone had made it far enough.    
Normally, she’d be excited, ecstatic even, in the five years Gloria had been Champion, there had only three, counting this one, challengers who actually came close to taking her crown.   
But seriously? Now?    
Hop’s plane left in two hours! She didn’t have time for this!    
Okay, maybe she was freaking out over nothing.   
Yes, Hop was being sent on a study trip. Yes, it was in at least three different regions. Yes, Gloria may or may not have certain romantic feelings for the almost professor. Yes, she had not told him anything in the, hm, 13-ish years of her 18-ish life she had been crushing on him on. YES, SHE DECIDED TO CONFESS VIA APPLIN BEFORE HE LEFT THE REGION FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE’S NOT VERY SMART.   
Was all of this cause for concern? Totally not.   
Gloria just had to crush the challenger as fast as possible and meet Hop at Sonia’s place to drop him off at the airport and pray she wasn’t late! Easy!   
The cocky trainer strutted onto the pitch and Gloria did her best not to fly into a rage and release Eternatus on his first pokemon.   
She did let the destructive pokemon on the rest of his party.   
  
  
Hop looked up from his watch, frowning at the clear sky.    
“Where could she be?” he murmured to himself.    
Gloria had a flare for showing up a few seconds late but she was his ride and if she didn’t show up soon, he’d miss his flight! Gloria knew that, she wouldn’t be late. He trusted her.   
The earth shuddered and Hop scrambled to keep his balance, a streak of purple and black tearing through the sky like a knife through a berry.    
Eternatus looked down at him through a red visor and Hop froze. He would never get over his fear of the Gigantic Pokemon, no matter how many times Gloria reassured him Eternatus was practically just like any overpowered dragon type.    
Gloria slid off the large dragon/poison type pokemon’s back, running up to him looking like she just got out of a battle.    
“Hop Scotch, what are ya standang araund here for? Wah gotta catch ya plane!” she said in place of a greeting, dragging the almost professor and his luggage onto the back of the catalyst of the Darkest Day. “Hold taght, he’s feelang excitable!”   
“What do you mean by excitaAAAAAAAAAA- !” Hop’s question was interrupted and answered by Eternatus’ core glowing a vivid magenta red before the creature shuddered, rocketing off by speeds Hop was pretty sure was illegal.    
Good news; Hop was just in time to check his stuff and board.   
Bad news; Gloria had to leave, like, immediately. This kind of messed up his plans to, well, dramatically confess to Gloria by kissing her before disappearing from the region for a very long time.    
Okay, maybe not the best plan but what did you expect Hop to do?! He just realized he had been in love with his childhood and best friend for at least five or six years now! He’s doing his best!    
“Well, Ah bettar head off. Ah wasn’t supposed to leave en tha first place anyway, apparently.” Gloria grumbled.    
If Hop was going to make a move, he had to do it now!   
“Glow, wait!” he cried as she turned away.    
  
Gloria frowned, hand already in her bag. Did he think she was leaving already?    
“Yeh?” Gloria said, pulling her hand out, pokeball in it.    
“Uh….” Hop hesitated, as if he forgot what he wanted to say. “D-Don’t forget we have a video call tonight?”   
“Oh, yah, got it!” she laughed reassuringly. Gloria glanced at the clock and visibly winced. “A-Ah, wail, Ah better be on me way! Here!” -At this, she shoved the pokeball in his hand, visibly blushing.- “It’s a present from me ta ya! Good lock, baaaae!”   
Gloria dashed off to Eternatus, leaving a confused and discouraged Hop to get on a plane to Unvoa.    
  
“Dubbbbb.” the oversized fluffy dubwool let out a half hearted bleat in protest to the face planted in his wool. Hop let a muffled scream in reply.   
“I fudged it all up, Woo!” Hop lamented. “I didn’t even get to talk to her long, let alone  _ kiss _ her!”    
Dubwool simply subjected himself to the torment of Hop’s lovesick whinings. He was used to it after about five years.    
“And I can’t confess over Zoom! Who confesses over Zoom?! No one!” Hop threw his face into the wool, screaming once more. “And now I’ll have to wait until I finish studying the pokemon variations in Unova, Aloha, and Kalos regions!”    
Another scream and Dubwool aged 40 years in one minute.    
“I hate this trip!”    
“Dub.”   
“Ugh…. You’re right, I don’t…..” Hop looked up, meeting the calm but tired face of his pokemon. “Thanks, Woo, you’re the best.”    
The Rotom Laptop let out a ding and Hop threw himself backwards, scrambling over to the device over Dubwool.    
“It’s her!” he stage whispered, ogling the laptop. “Oh my gosh, is it that late already?! Oh gosh, oh gosh, do I look bad? Do I look like I’ve been venting to my partner? Dubwool, is there anything in between my teeth?!”   
Dubwool just laid his head down and closed his eyes.    
“Ugh, you’re right as usual. Gloria’s never cared about my appearance before so I shouldn't worry about it.” Hop smiled, rubbing a hand over his pokemon’s head. He hit the answer button. 

“Eeeeey, Hop Scotch!” Gloria’s voice only came slightly echoey over the computer’s speakers. “Took ya long enough! Ya settlang down aight?”   
“Yup, Professor Juniper is pretty welcoming, even with Rillabloom trying to drum Simisage into the ground for daring to have the same theme as him,” Hop reassured with a laugh, recalling Rillabloom’s scandalized expression before he whipped out the drumsticks. “You should’ve seen it, it was hilarious!”   
“Ah man, Ah wish Ah could ‘ave seen it,” Gloria laughed. “Did ya, uh, see tha gift Ah got ya?”    
“Huh?” Hop blinked, having forgotten it during the flight. He glanced over to the bag, the small red poke ball poking out. “Oh. I haven’t opened it yet. What is it?”   
“Oh. It’s a, uh, surprise. You’ll see when ya open it,” Gloria said in a quiet voice, before shaking her head. “Now, Ah suspect ya have ya fair amounts of complaints. Let’s hear ‘em.”   
“Glow, you know me so well,” Hop sighed dreamily. “Well, do you know what’s the deal with airplane food?”   
  
Hop stared at the ceiling, cheeks red and warm, face still smiling even after hanging up with Gloria an hour ago. Strangely, she had seemed upset about something. Wouldn’t tell him what it was though, which was unusual.    
He sighed, sitting up.    
Well, time to throw in the towel. Hop reached over to the bedside table to turn off the lap.   
His hand brushed against a pokeball.   
Hop sat up, slightly confused. He looked around the guest bedroom. All his pokemon were asleep or almost asleep in every nook and cranny of his room. He looked back at the bedside table, picking up the mysterious pokeball.   
His eyes lit up. Oh yeah! This is Gloria’s gift! What could it be?   
With a shrug, he hit the button and watched eagerly to see what pokemon would emerge.   
  
There was an applin on his bed.    
There was a small, sleepy applin on his bed with apparent romantic intentions behind it, based on its heart patterned ribbon.    
Hop was suddenly wide awake, his face a vivid red. The small dragon type yawned before rolling up to Hop, automatically seeking his warmth.    
Gloria sent him an applin. An applin with a heart bow. An applin, ya know, the type where it meant you and the intended would never be apart?    
Did he mention  **_Gloria_ ** gave this to him?

He grabbed his laptop up, determined. He had to call her right away! No wonder she was bummed out! Hop had brushed off her  _ confession _ !    
Wait. He couldn’t do this. Gloria, bright, fiery, brillant, loyal, brutal Gloria, deserved a better answer to her confession than him recalling her, frantic and tired. Afterall, how long did it take her to find one of these? Probably forever!    
No. Hop was going to sweep her off her feet. Knock her socks! Woo her! Make Gloria swoon at his excellent romance! Yes, this would be a confession acceptance for the history books!    
A plan shaping in his mind, Hop resumed activating his computer. He had to make this absolutely perfect.    
He patted the sleeping applin as he worked.    
“I’ll call you….. Foirfe!” Hop declared in a whisper, smiling.    
  
  
  
  
Gloria wasn’t impatient. Who told you that? Gloria was simply eager, is all.    
Honestly, she thought it would take longer to see her best friend in person than three measly months. She wasn’t complaining, she just….. wanted more time to plan and/or get over her clearly one sided crush.    
Gloria sighed, remembering how long it took her to catch it and how Hop only mentioned the poor dear in the context of study. But honestly, what was Gloria expecting?    
Based on how long it took Leon to even realize he romantically liked Sonia, Gloria would be waiting a while longer.   
She shook her head, focusing back on the crowd. Just because Hop didn’t see her that way, didn’t mean she didn’t care about him. If anything, it meant she cared too much.   
A fingerless gloved hand stuck up out of the mass of people, waving frantically, and Gloria beamed.    
“Ey! Hop Scotch!” Gloria called out in greeting. The crowd parted and from it emerged it, the triumphant hero returned.    
He looked really proud, something bundled up in one of his arms, the other dragging his luggage behind him, as he raced forward.   
“Glow! Aw, great! I wasn’t sure how long I could carry the little bugger!” Hop cheered, dumping the cloth covered mass into her arms. She noticed an appletun dozing on his carrier and felt her heartbeat pick up a little.    
“A souvanir from Aloha, Hop? Ya think ya’d remember it’s way colder ‘ere in Galar- “ she stopped as she looked closer to the shivering pokemon.    
It was a little bit like an applin ( _ don’t think about the implications, don’t think about the implications, don’t think about the implications- _ ) but instead of an apple, it was a different fruit, red and spiky-    
“Is this…. a Dragan Fruit Applin?” Gloria said, eyeing the strange pokemon. It looked up at her, white and black scales turning heads.    
“Uh, yeah, it’s an alohan variation, took me a while to breed it!” Hop said proudly before blushing. “There’s a myth, that a boy who got an applin was so stupid, he didn’t know what it meant so he waited to make a move to apologize.”   
Gloria’s face turned a violent red. Was he talking about…? Did he really…?    
“Ya trickstar!” she laughed, smacking his arm. “How lang didja ‘ave this trick up ya sleeve?”   
“Well, the easy part was planning and reservations,” Hop laughed along, wrapping an arm around her. “The hard part was breeding. Can you believe Foirfe would only breed with one ditto? Most pokemon don’t care!”   
“Reservations? What are ya up ta?” Gloria winked. Hop smirked.   
“Allow me to sweep you off your feet, the apple of my eye.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT, BABY, MADE MY OWN REGIONAL VARIATION! >:D!!!  
> DRAGON FRUIT APPLIN, BABY  
> I personally believe Gloria is going to be Champion for way longer than Leon was, if only  
> because of the two legendaries she can have on her team.  
> Hop vents to Dubwool and the poor thing suffers through the tears and hormones, bless this sheep.  
> Hop knows Gloria likes impulsive so that's why his plan was Sudden Kiss but he needs to plan so he chickened out last minute.  
> Gloria knows Hop likes thoughtful gifts so she thought an applin would work!  
> foirfe means perfect in scottish gaelic, at least according to google translate.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
